victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinjin
Sade is the pairing of Sinjin Van Cleef and Jade West (S'/injin and J/'ade). This ship is also known as Jinjin (J'/ade and S/'injin) or Sinjade (Sinj/in and J/'ade'), although those pairing names are rarely used. It doesn't seem likely at this time because of Jade's obvious hatred towards Sinjin and his unwanted advances and because of the fact that Jade is currently dating Beck. Although Sinjin has expressed interest in other females on the show (Tori in The Great Ping Pong Scam and Rex Dies, Cat in Robarazzi, Christie and Bella in Freak the Freak Out, Trina in Prom Wrecker), Jade seems to be his main crush. He is often shown sniffing her hair or trying to impress her. This pairing has a very small fanbase. Most think it is creepy and/or weird. Sade Moments Season 1 The Birthweek Song *Sinjin says that Jade is very pretty, with a threatening response from Jade. *Before Sinjin starts flirting with her, Jade didn't comment about Sinjin sitting beside her. *Jade counts down from three, showing that Sinjin has flirted with her before and he knows something bad will happen when she hits one. *Sinjin leaves when Jade starts to count down from 3, showing that he does what she tells him to. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *At the lunch scene, Sinjin and his friend come up to Jade at the lunch table and she yells, "NO!" *Jade asks Tori if she has a boyfriend or not to which Sinjin comes up and asks, "You want one?" She responds by saying, "Walk away." 'Tori the Zombie' *When Jade insults Sinjin about "pressing the wrong thing," Sinjin looks offended. *Sinjin apologizes when Jade yells at him for hitting the disco button. *Jade tells Sinjin his parents "gave birth to the wrong thing." *When Sinjin hits the button at the end of the episode and tells them not to fight it, Jade listens and dances along with the rest of the group. 'Survival of the Hottest' *When Tori notices that Sinjin is face down in the kiddie pool, Jade glances at him and says, "Yep." 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Sinjin sneaks into Jade's house. *Jade looks angry but doesn't push the matter much further. *Sinjin was happy to see Jade on the computer. *When Jade asked where Sinjin got the lamp in the background, he lies saying he got it from the lamp store, probably because he doesn't want her to get mad that he's in her house. *Jade yells at Sinjin to take his computer with him after finding out that he's in her house, which he does. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Jade knew Sinjin was doing a play about "a camping trip gone wrong". 'Wok Star' *Sinjin tells Jade about the mosses he found. She tells him they look like his hair. He thanks her. * When Jade says, "Go away", Sinjin immediately walks away. * Jade scared Sinjin and made him pee his pants. * Jade mentions asking Sinjin to help her in her play. 'The Wood' *Jade asks Sinjin for golf clubs. *Sinjin readily helps Jade and Tori with what they wished to do. *Sinjin sniffs Jade while giving her a golf club. 'Season 2' Tori Gets Stuck *Jade had the idea of hiring Sinjin to trick Tori. *Jade offered Sinjin $30 and a complete makeover if he tricked Tori into thinking that Lady Gaga offered her to be in her music video. This could mean that Jade wanted to change his looks so he could be attractive. 'Helen Back Again' *At the end of the audition (when Sikowitz is trying to leave after being frightened), you can see Sinjin still on the balcony from when he was helping Trina, even though he did not have to stay. He may have wanted to see Jade's audition. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *When Tori, Cat, and Jade are singing, Sinjin is smiling. *Jade walks over towards Sinjin while singing during the song, and Sinjin jumps up and down excitedly. Other Programs 'IParty with Victorious' *Sinjin is flung into the hot tub that Jade is in. *Jade looks worried about Sinjin for a few moments. Sade Hints From TheSlap.com *Sinjin said he was starting a petition to get Jade to like him, and asked people to like the post if they thought he had a chance. *Sinjin said he was waiting to go to Venice Beach with the gang and texted Jade, but she didn't respond. *Sinjin has written Jade three hai-kus. Jade commented complaining that a "creep" writes poems for her and her own boyfriend doesn't. This suggests that Jade likes it when guys write her poetry because she became mad at Beck for not writing her poetry. *''Sinjin: I wrote poems about Jade. I hope she reads them. They describe my feelings for her:'' *'Poem 1': **Smile, yours is so white, **The enamel on your teeth **Highlight of my life. *'Poem 2': **I just talked to Beck. **Said you guys were breaking up. **I am your rebound. *'Poem 3': **Don't like me like that? **There's always Tori or Cat **But Trina scares me. *Sinjin: I sit behind Jade in homeroom. She has the prettiest earlobes. *Sinjin remarks that Jade has "a lovely home" on TheSlap, with Jade responding, "That's it, I'm buying a guard dog." *Sinjin is planning on taking Jade to prom. *Sinjin posted a stress tip and typed '#stress tip' at the end of his post. Jade then told him that the slash symbol does nothing on theSlap. Sinjin then says that he'll do anything she tells him to do and so he reposted it without the '#stress tip'. *When Sinjin said he bought suspenders online and plans to wear them to school, Jade said that she hopes he'll get suspended. *Sinjin makes a video with his sock puppets of "Jade Meeting Sinjin", Jade doesn't go too far with her anger like she usually would. *Jade almost seems concerned about Sinjin's use of sock puppets, because she says it's just "not right." She's trying to help him understand how crazy the concept is. *When Sinjin writes a summary for the video, he says that 'Puppet Jade is into Puppet Sinjin, just like in real life'. *The puppet's dialogue in the video reveals how Sinjin feels about Beck and Jade's relationship, namely that he thinks Jade is only with Beck because she feels sorry for him, and that she actually wants to date Sinjin. According to him, she thinks about Sinjin all the time (even while she is brushing her hair and putting on lip gloss) and she expresses feelings that she is unable to act upon by giving him wistful looks in the hallway and at lunch. Apparently, the only reason Sinjin has yet to fully succumb to her 'advances' is because she belongs to Beck, and "Sinjin don't cuddle what ain't his". However, the fact that he told the real Jade that he was 'just pretending' when she asked him what he was doing may mean that he is aware that Jade being in love with him is just a fantasy. *Sinjin interrupts one of Beck and Jade's Relationship Advice videos by asking if they are making one and leaning in close to Jade's face, maybe because he's jealous. Jade then glares silently at him (without moving away, however) until he goes away. *Sinjin posts that he hired a girl to post funny status updates but then said Jade fired her because she was too cute, his mood was "Whatever", however he was probably lying. *Jade posted a mean update about Sinjin, but he was still thrilled that she even mentioned him. This is how the conversation goes: **'Jade: '''What do you think would be worse? Being stuck on a desert island with Tori or having to talk to Sinjin for more than 5 minutes? **'Tori: C'mon, I'm not that bad. **'''Sinjin: I can't believe Jade just talked about me in a status update! *Jade posted a status update about how Sinjin sat on her scissors. **'Jade: '''Sinjin sat his stupid butt on my fave scissors and now he's at the hospital getting stiches. What's he crying about? My scissors are RUINED! *Sinjin posted a status update about Jade. His mood was "punished." **'Sinjin: '''Sikowitz didn't show up to school again so Jade decided to take over. She gave everyone detention -- but she looked pretty doing it. Sade Trivia *At Victorious Twitter account and on Facebook, Sinjin's monthly affirmation was that sometimes girls who like you pretend to not like you. They're just shy. This is hinting that Sinjin thinks Jade likes him. *At Victorious Twitter account and on Facebook, Sinjin's monthly affirmation was that he was going to dress up as Beck and carry around his Jade doll. *Besides the point that Sinjin has a crush on Jade, he can also be strange and creepy towards her like sniffing her hair in The Wood or breaking into her house like he did in Wi-Fi in the Sky. *On the Victorious Twitter account, there was a post stating that they had to confiscate a photo of Jade's hand from inside Sinjin's locker. Sade Songs *Dancing In the Dark by DEV *Ghost by Parachute *Just the Girl by The Click Five *Lovefool by The Cardigans *Invisible Man by 98 Degrees *Girl All The Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup *Obsessed by Mariah Carey *Notice Me by Screenplay Sade Photo Gallery Walk Away.jpg|Walk Away Making a Video.png.jpg|You guys Making a Video? Sade.png Larzxczcxge.png T B W S J.png victorious pic.PNG Jade and Sinjin.PNG Tumblr le5rj30MTD1qf7phso1 500 thumb.png Tumblr lnqgpwGf1X1ql5zkno1 400.gif|gif Tumblr lmr0mxFk0c1ql5zkno1 400.gif|gif Tumblr lo6kj9DKDf1qbfppso1 500.gif|gif Sade Media thumb|300px|right left||300px left||300px Sade Fanfictions *The Sade Category *Wishful Thinking by High On Fun *When the Cameras Aren't Rolling by Marie S. Zachary FRIENDSHIP *Dealing With Sinjin by Marie S. Zachary FRIENDSHIP *I Love Sinjin? by Zendaya143 *Sinjin Shoots Jade by megnut2327 *Sinjin Said No by OneHorseShay Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Friendships Moments Category:Minor Pairing